Tearing Piper's Family away
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Piper is losing her family members by one by one First Prue then Cole then Paige then Phoebe then Leo now it down to Wyatt her only hope guarded by two Supernatural bodyguards Piper must find the killer before he gets to little Wyatt Will Piper able to c
1. Don't Tear Prue away from me

Note: I don't owe any of these characters you know the drill and it rated pg13 on the safe side **************************************************************************** ********************** Tearing Piper's Family Summary: Piper is losing her family members by one by one First Prue then Cole then Paige then Phoebe then Leo now it down to Wyatt her only hope guarded by two Supernatural bodyguards Piper must find the killer before he gets to little Wyatt Will Piper able to cope the loss of her family and protect Wyatt.  
  
A/N This is set in season 5 but Prue hasn't been killed by Shax and Cole is still part of the family, This will be chaptered on (Focused) Prue first Until she is killed then Cole, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo but after the chapter on Leo and when he killed it will entirely be on Piper and Wyatt and don't forgot to Review please  
  
P.s Also please be very aware that for Prue Cole Paige Phoebe and Leo the stories before their death comes are pretty short it won't be long until it comes up to Piper and Wyatt Chapter Except maybe Cole and Leo Since they both are hard to kill **************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Prue Halliwell walked down the stairs of the halliwell Manor finishing tying her hair in a bun "Hey Piper" Prue said to her younger sister who was standing at the stove making Breakfast for her husband in-law and sisters.  
  
"Hi Prue" "Man am I starved what you making" Prue asked Pancakes and French toast if you couldn't tell" Piper replied "And they ready so everyone also better hurry their butts up" Piper put the plates of pancakes down as a shimmer and two orbing came in "Hey no Magic before Breakfast" Piper joked  
  
"Sorry" Cole replied "But we are starved" he said speaking for everyone as they sat at the table  
  
Prue bit until the French toast not knowing that the pancakes and Toast was going to be the last meal on earth or that at 11:00 two hours away she would be killed.  
  
"So does anyone going to work today" Piper asked "Yes sorry Piper but Elise really wants me to do this deadline" Then Phoebe looked at her watch I better go, " Then she took a plateful of Pancakes and toast "Bye" She said then leaning over to kiss Cole "Cya sweetie" Phoebe said to him Bye have fun" Cole said then Phoebe left  
  
"I gotta go the Elders wants me to do another test thing" Leo said then he also took a plateful of food and kissed piper "Bye love ya" Leo said then he orbed away "Speaking of work I got tons of papers I have to finished before this afternoon" Cole said taking another plateful of food then shimmered away after saying bye.  
  
"Well it just leaves us" piper replied referring to Paige and Prue and Wyatt "Piper sorry but I am doing the grocery shopping after I finished my breakfast" Prue replied  
  
"Wahh!" "Okay then I will be back" Piper replied going to Wyatt  
  
10 minutes later Prue finished her breakfast and said to Paige and Piper "Bye I am going to the shops now" "Bye" Both sisters yelled Prue didn't know that she would never see her family again  
  
Two hours later Prue walked to her car with the grocery. Then sirens wailed in distance Prue started unloading her bags into her car when someone ran right in front of her then Two cops came running "Freeze" the cops yelled pointing there guns at the man then he grabbed Prue behind "Drop the weapons and I will let this woman go" one of the cops a female said "Don't be foolish shoot her and her death will be on your hands forever" she yelled .  
  
"Oh no it will be her death on your hands" he said "Say bitsy bye to this woman then Prue heard the gun blow she felt a horrible pain in her stomach where he heart was"  
  
"Piper!" Prue gasped the last word she said before she died then she feel to the floor hearing another gunshot then everything went black.  
  
The female cop pressed her triggered and shot the criminal who just murdered an innocent, "Maybe that will teach you she said even though it was his arm she shot the male cop grabbed the guy and took him to the car 'Come on Constable Perish" "We will call the ambulance to take the body away" he replied.  
  
Perish couldn't stop staring at the body she had a feeling she seen her somewhere then it came to her she worked at that Auction in Buckland. She was the one who gave her a Very valuable Panting to her then she turned around tears swelling then she walked to her partner.  
A/N Don't say I didn't warn ya when I said it was going to be short Cole's and Leo's might be a little longer as I mention May I also say the program I write my stories on is Microsoft Word so on the bottom of the page.  
  
it said I written three pages it seem a little long I dunno that sometimes why my stories are short when I thought they were long, coming up next is Don't Tear my Brother away which is Cole death 


	2. Don't Tear Cole away from me

Note: I don't owe any of these characters you know the drill and it rated pg13 on the safe side **************************************************************************** **********************  
Tearing Piper's Family Summary: Piper is losing her family members by one by one First Prue then Cole then Paige then Phoebe then Leo now it down to Wyatt her only hope guarded by two Supernatural bodyguards Piper must find the killer before he gets to little Wyatt Will Piper able to cope the loss of her family and protect Wyatt. **************************************************************************** ***************** A/N Hey everyone next up is Cole death, um Cole chapter may be short too I know I said it would be a little longer sorry it may be shorter then Prue. **************************************************************************** ******************************** Cole drove into the parking a lot in his work and got out of the car and locked it up "Hi Lauren" Cole said as he passed his sercty desk "Hi" Lauren replied Cole walked into his office unaware of the Source of all evil who was standing in their. Cole felt another presence in the room "Hello Cole said "My imangtion must be going wild" he muttered to him himself "Good bye Cole" Said a voice Cole looked up as the Source had a fireball in his hand the door fo his office opened as Lauren entered then before Cole or Lauren could react the Source threw the fireball hitting Cole "Phoebe" Cole said then he collapsed Laren screamed as the source flamed out. "MR TURNER" Lauren screamed again running to her attoernory a fellow Lawyer ran in "Get the ambulance now" She cried cradled his head "Cole I love you" Lauren said revealing feelings she could never say before because Cole was married. Lauren eyes burned with passion "I am going to kill you" She screamed to Cole's killer the source she looked at his desk then she reached the Phone "Poor phoebe she said then she dialled Phoebe work number.  
  
A/N I know it was really short I am sorry Phoebe Paige and perhaps Leo will probably be short too but don't worry Pi[per and Wyatt to the rescue when it their chap it will be longer, so next up Phoebe Halliwell 


	3. Don't Tear Phoebe away from me

Note: I don't owe any of these characters you know the drill and it rated pg13 on the safe side **************************************************************************** **********************  
Tearing Piper's Family Summary: Piper is losing her family members by one by one First Prue then Cole then Paige then Phoebe then Leo now it down to Wyatt her only hope guarded by two Supernatural bodyguards Piper must find the killer before he gets to little Wyatt Will Piper able to cope the loss of her family and protect Wyatt. **************************************************************************** ***************** A/N Hey everyone next up is Phoebe death, um Phoebe chapter may be short too **************************************************************************** **************  
Don't Tear Phoebe Away from me  
  
"Ring Ring" Phoebe phone rang "Hello" Phoebe answered "Pho-0-ebe Halliwell" said a shaky voice "That me who may I say I am speaking too" Phoebe asked "Lauren Cole is d-e-ad" Lauren spat Phoebe stopped typing which is what she was doing "What!" She said he was killed by someone who could throw balls made out of fire and he could flame out" she said "That bastard of the Source" Phoebe shouted then tears ran through Elise chose the moment to walk here "Phoebe I want this dead" Elise stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Phoebe crying "Phoebe what on the earth is the matter Phoeeb dropped the phone "Cole is dead" she said Elise walked to her "How?" she asked then a warlock blinked in "Elise!" She shouted Elise got out of the way as an energy ball hurled towards Phoebe and hit her the warlock blinked out "Phoebe!" Elise shouted "Helped someone called the ambulance" She shouted "Phoebe wake up" she shook phoebe but it was no good Phoebe was gone.  
  
A/N Once again sorry about the short chapter 


	4. Don't Tear Paige Away from me too

Note: I don't owe any of these characters you know the drill and it rated pg13 on the safe side Note: Paige's death is next even though i hate to kill off Paige as I did with the others but it the only way the story will able to go, oh and Piper won't know about her family death until an Elder, Lauren, Elise, and Constable Perish arrives at her door (After Leo death) This is probably going to be short too but when it comes to piper it will be long **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Tearing Piper's Family Summary: Piper is losing her family members by one by one First Prue then Cole then Paige then Phoebe then Leo now it down to Wyatt her only hope guarded by two Supernatural bodyguards Piper must find the killer before he gets to little Wyatt Will Piper able to cope the loss of her family and protect Wyatt. **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
"Piper I am just going to see if Prue is stuck in traffic or what, I mean how long does it take to get the groceries" Paige shouted up to Piper not knowing it her last hour  
  
"Okay" Piper yelled back Paige orbed to the carpark at the shopping center.  
  
Paige arrived to see Police and ambulance shr ran to a cop 'Excuse me what going on" she asked the cop turned and asked "How did you get here" she said Paige saw Prue's body "PRUE!" Paige screamed running to her oldest sister  
  
The cop stared at her then somebody appeared with a ball aiming at Paige "No!" Constable Perish screamed and dove to save Paige life the warlock threw the energy ball shocking everyone who was their Paige fell on Prue  
  
Perish grabbed her gun and shot the warlock he just shimmered away She turned and stared at the two bodies of the youngest and oldest sister then perish ran out of the crime scene to her car and drove it to where she didn't know.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
A/N I know it really short I am sorry I will Make it up for you with Piper, lets see after I finished I own you guys 5 pages of story 


	5. Please Don't Tear Leo Away From Me!

Note: I don't owe any of these characters you know the drill and it rated pg13 on the safe side Note: Next is Please Don't Tear Leo away from me, I know another short story but Hey this is the last chapter next is Piper it might take up to a month or more to do 6 pages of Piper **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Tearing Piper's Family Summary: Piper is losing her family members by one by one First Prue then Cole then Paige then Phoebe then Leo now it down to Wyatt her only hope guarded by two Supernatural bodyguards Piper must find the killer before he gets to little Wyatt Will Piper able to cope the loss of her family and protect Wyatt. **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Leo orbed in a empty carpark when his charge was "Mary" Leo said running to her "Dark" she tried to say "What?" he asked Then he felt an arrow He turned and saw a Darklighter shimmer out he feel next to Mary "Piper, Pagie, Phoebe, Cole, W-Yatt" he said his final words and fell limp 'Leo!" Mary cried then an Elder orbed in he healed Mary "No please no" Mary begged The Elder eyes filled with tears "Don't worry it Revenge time" He said taking his hood off revealing himself as Chris Perry  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************** A/N Okay another really short story I definitely own you guys 5 pages and I know Chris is from the future and evil and not an elder and he came in the 5th season but hey Cole and prue weren't around and Cole wasn't around for that long so sue me anyway be patient for the next chapter meanwhile read my other stories and I probably be working on Piper/Leo and Cole/and phoebe stories  
  
By the way the ones who are confused who I am I am charmedrocks I just wanted to change my name diecated to the four heartache lovers 


End file.
